


Power of art

by A_Punk_Rock_Rat



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Punk_Rock_Rat/pseuds/A_Punk_Rock_Rat
Summary: copied off wattpad by emo__rat
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"I don't understand why it had to be my school!" Mikey whines, glaring at me. I smirk.

"You were the one that told me to." I point out.  
"Yeah that was a joke! People will bully me!" He says dramatically.  
"I'll sort them out." I smirk, ruffling his hair. He slaps at my arm and ducks away.

"I'm not three, Gerard. I can handle myself thank you very much." He groans, sorting his hair out.  
"Hmm, I'm sure you can." I nod sarcastically. He ignores me and walks faster. I hurry to catch up with him and we walk in the gates.  
"Mikey who's the hot dude?" A random girl shouts and I can't help but blush.  
"No one!" Mikey shouts back and I smirk.  
"No one? Hah, you can tell everyone that when they find out your brother is a teacher and not just just some 'hot dude'." I say loudly, wrapping my arm around him and pulling him into my side. He pushes against me and manages to pry himself out of my grip and side step a few paces. I don't think anyone heard me, which is kind of lucky cause I don't want questions being asked.

"I'm gonna go find my friends." He says, walking off.  
"Sure. If they exist." I smirk.

"Haha." He rolls his eyes.  
"Man I didn't miss this place." I mutter to myself and shake my head. The truth is, I'm only working here because I want to get an art job and this school was the only place that would take me. Probably cause they remember me. I don't know why people wouldn't take me, it's not like I don't meet all their requirements. I have no idea.

I go into the reception area and greet the lady at the desk. It's funny, because it's exactly the same woman who was there when I was at this shithole learning, and I never learned her name. "Yes?" She asks. How can she already be fed up when the day hasn't even started yet?  
"Um... I'm the new art teacher, Gerard Way." I say.  
"Okay. Here's a pass. You'll get your one when you've had your picture taken which should be at some point today. Your classroom is EF5 and here I'll just go and get your timetable." She says and stands up. I nod and tap my foot while I'm waiting. She returns after a minute and hands me a sheet of paper. "You have ten minutes before form starts." She informs me and I thank her and walk through the sliding doors and into the main building. Nothing's changed.  
I go upstairs to EF5, remembering this as my favourite classroom since it was always my art room. I look at the bare walls. We're gonna have to do something about that. Definitely have some of the kids' art up there. Some band posters, maybe. I sigh and sit at my desk, placing my briefcase on the surface. I look at the computer and smirk. I remember my old login, and I wonder if it still works. I type in the username and password and press enter. It logs in and I gasp, going to the files immediately to see what kinds of stuff I was getting up to.

Let me just tell you. All of it was shit. The animations I made for coursework was terrible. The reports I was supposed to put all my effort into were half completed and not in any detail. How did I even get a pass? I shake my head and go on the internet for about five minutes before there's a knock on the door.  
"Come in!" I call, looking up and seeing the head teacher. I stand up and walk over to the door to greet her. "Gerard! How lovely to see you again. Bet you never thought you'd be back here!" She laughs because yes, she was the head teacher when I was here too.  
"I certainly didn't, Mrs Murphy. And it's good to see you too." I smile. It's not necessarily a lie, it's just not that true, either.

"Oh, you can call me Sam now you're not a student." She smiles and I nod.

"Right, okay. Thanks."  
"So I came to give you your plan for today. Your login for the computer is here, your login for the register is here. All your classes can be found in 'my classes' and you take the roll call every lesson you teach. You will need to go to the back room in the library at break to get your picture taken. You look, smart, Gerard. You've aged well." She says jokingly.  
"So have you, Sam." I joke back and she gasps.  
"I haven't aged at all, hopefully." I laugh and she smiles, it reaching her eyes. She's always been kind and laid back.  
"Of course not, you're what? 30 years young?" I smirk.

"I'm fifty this year, actually." She says.  
"No way!" I say exaggeratedly and she chuckles.  
"Well I'd better get off now. Have a good day, Gerard." She waves and walks off, me telling her the same thing.

I go back into my classroom and scan my timetable. I don't have a class until second period. Good. I take this time to log onto my computer and work out how things work. I pick things up quickly and get my stuff sorted for the lessons I have prepared. I'm gonna sort of have the same lesson for everyone at first. Just to get a baseline for all their grades and where they're at and stuff. I didn't really know what else to plan. God, I'm gonna be a shit teacher.

Soon, some kids come into the room and I assume they're my form. When the clock hits half eight, I stand at the front of the room and clear my throat nervously. "Hello everyone, I'm Mr Way, your new form tutor. Now, I don't actually know any of you and you don't know me, so I guess we'll have one of those people exercise thingies..." I trail off, trying to think of what to say. The blank stares on the faces of the kids kind of puts me out. They're all in grade 12, I think. "So, I'll guess you just say your name and something about you and I'll try to remember it. I'll go first. My name's Mister Way and I love art." I say and see a few kids roll their eyes. I smirk. "Not interesting enough of a fact for you? Okay um, how about my name is Gerard and I used to go to this school and I like bands and comics and I'm not qualified to be a teacher but here I am. I'm really fucking sassy so don't try it on. Also don't tell Mrs Murphy that I swore because I only just got the job and she'll sack me." I ramble and every looks surprised. I smirk. "Well that got your attention. Now, how about we start with you." I point at a boy sat at the front.

"Hi, I'm Ryan. I like playing guitar." He says quietly. I nod.

"Nice to meet you, Ryan. And you?" We carry on going til the whole form has said their name. Which is ridiculous because I don't remember one single name. Except there was one called Ryan, I think. Maybe. I don't know. I'll have to spend some time learning names otherwise everyone will hate me. They probably already hate me because I rambled about shitty stuff no one cares about and they're definitely going to tell the head teacher that I swore just to get me sacked. Great.

The form period ends and I have an hour to do whatever the fuck I want. I make sure everything for my first lesson is prepared and get to work on setting the classroom up. I make sure everything is out before doing another demonstration piece because I'm bored and it will only take me a few minutes. I get it done, having drawn some toadstools because that's what the baseline grade indicator is that they have to do. I know, a bit random, but I didn't make it that. I was told that everyone has to do it at some point.

Oh how fun this job shall be...


	2. Chapter 2

The hour ends way too quickly, and soon the classroom is filled with students who are all 17 and 18. God, these kids are pretty scary. I suddenly have respect for all my teachers that I used to take the piss out of for not being able to control the class, as they are actually a lot more intimidating. Teenagers do scare the living shit out of me, though. Who told me it would be a good idea to become a teacher? I shake my head and go to the front of the classroom when pretty much everyone is here. Do I do the cliche thing and write my name on the board for everyone to see so they know who I am? Nah, can't be arsed for that.

"Alright guys, hello, I'm Mr Way and I'll be your art teacher for the rest of this year. For today you're just going to be showing me what you can do. I've got some pictures of mushrooms and toadstools here which you can copy from, using tone and shading. If you all come round this table while I'm taking the register, that would be great." I say and go and sit back down. People's chairs scrape as they all come to stand around the table I pointed at. I sit back at my desk and get the register up before taking it. I try to look for the people as I call out their names so that maybe I'll be able to remember them quicker. I don't know, I'm pretty shit at remembering names. Ah well.

"And finally, Patrick?" And a cute little nerdy looking guy stammers as he says "H-here sir." And I send the document and stand back at the table they're all stood around, picking up my examples as I walk by. "So, like I said, just mushroom drawings. Copy the pictures as accurately as possible. You can see here how I've used different tones and shades, and used the rubber to make lighter tones." I say.

"Yeah we know how to draw." A boy shouts and some others snigger. I raise an eyebrow.  
"Yeah? Go on then. Show me what you've got." I smirk and they all depart back to their tables.

I sit back in my chair and spin in it, bored, for a while, before I start walking around to see what people have been doing. Some of the drawings are questionable, but some of them are absolutely incredible already. "Hey, you're Patrick, right?" I ask and he nods, adjusting his glasses, much like Mikey does. "That's really good. Why don't you move onto one like this, a bit more complex?" I ask and he nods and I walk off, sensing that he feels uncomfortable talking to me. I carry on walking around the classroom and find shit to do until the end of the lesson.

"If you haven't finished them and you want to, make sure they're done for next lesson, so I can grade them. Well done today guys, you worked really well. Off you go." I lazily motion to the door and everyone scrambles to get out. I sigh and leave the room as well since I have to go to that photo taking thing. I go to where the library used to be, but it doesn't appear to be there anymore. Huh, weird, maybe things have changed around here. Well, now I don't know where I'm going. Probably gonna be late. Shit.

I decide that I'm gonna have to ask someone, and I can't see Mikey anywhere sadly, so I have to find someone random to ask. I look around, trying to find a suitable candidate. Ah, that guy over there. He's on his own and doesn't look like he'll take the piss out of me. I sigh and walk over. "Um, excuse me, could you tell me where the library is?" I ask awkwardly,  
"Um, sure. It's down there and left." He says.

"Thanks." I nod. This dude is really fucking small. Like... four foot small. He's quite good looking, though it's weird because he is a student, so I'm just going to ignore the fact that I thought that.

I walk off and go in the direction that he told me and soon come across the library. Woah, this place looks loads better than it did when I was here. I go in, smile at the librarian and into the back room. A teacher is in there, sat at a table. "Sorry I'm late, I got lost." I chuckle awkwardly.  
"Hi, it's okay, don't worry. I'm Mr Berry but you can call me Dave." He says.

"Hi. Gerard Way." I shake his hand.  
"If you just want to stand in front of that wall." He points to a plain wall and I stand where he tells me. "Just look into the lens." He says as though I don't know how cameras work. I feel awkward as I look at the camera, not knowing if I should smile or not.

He takes a few pictures I assume and he nods, satisfied. "Yeah you can go, thanks." He says.  
"Thanks." I mutter and go back out and run my hand through my dyed black hair. I see a few people staring at me as I go through the halls. I don't care though and just focus on getting back to my classroom. I stay in my room until break when I venture downstairs to the canteen. I grab some food and go back to my classroom because I cannot be arsed to deal with people, and don't have anyone to be around anyway.  
A knock on my door startles me and I look up. "You have to go to the staff room, there's a meeting." She smiles and adds "Hi, I'm Georgia, by the way." I smile.  
"Hi, I'm Gerard. Thanks for letting me know. I um... I don't exactly know where the staff room is, do you mind showing me?" I blush and she chuckles.  
"No not at all. I'm going there anyway. Come on." She says and I follow her back downstairs. Man, I haven't had this much exercise in ages. Wow, that's bad.

We get to what I assume is the staff room and Georgia opens the door and we walk in. Other teachers are in there, though there's not many. "Ah, just who we were waiting for. Everyone, this is the new team member, Gerard Way. He's an art teacher." I blush when everyone stares at me and I silently curse the woman who is speaking. And then my eyes land on a certain small person and they almost bulge out of my head. The kid from earlier, the one that told me where to go, is a teacher? He looks about 15! I accidentally find myself staring, so I blush, run my hand through my hair, and take a step forward to hear what is being said. God damn he's pretty.

The meeting doesn't last very long, and I find myself walking back to my classroom. I don't have any lessons to teach until last period, which kind of sucks because I don't know what to do until then. Maybe I could start making some art to put on the walls.

I get up a few pictures of bands and album covers and start sketching them out. Maybe I could paint them instead of having posters. I'll probably end up having posters as well.


	3. Chapter 3

The painting keeps me occupied until lunch time, and I only realise now how hungry I actually am. I stand up, stretch and then exit my classroom and go back downstairs to the canteen. Man, I really need to start doing more exercise. I get to the canteen after nearly being killed in a swarm of high school students and take a breather, making sure every part of my body is still there. I then push to the front of the queue because I can, and I see some of the kids giving me a dirty look. I'm so glad I don't have to wait in that anymore. I make sure my name tag thing is on show, because maybe some of the kids think I'm a student and that's why they're glaring at me.  
After I've got my sandwich (I remember that the hot food here tastes disgusting; I'm sure the cooks are trying to poison everyone), I leave the canteen and go to the art office because apparently we're not allowed to eat in our classrooms, even though I'm the teacher and what I say goes. Luckily, no one else is in the office and I can sit at the table on my own.

I get my phone out and put it on the table and scroll through a random website while I'm eating. I nearly miss my mouth a few times because I'm distracted, so I'm glad that there's no one here to see me. I eat my food pretty quickly since I'm so hungry, and I dawdle back to my classroom to waste time because I still have an hour before I teach again. I guess by being an art teacher means that I have less classes, which is good in the sense that I have less work to mark, but also bad because I have lots of frees. Maybe I'll be able to go out and about during the day so that I don't just end up wasting the time away. I wonder what lesson Mikey is in, because his year group already had their lunch. Probably English or something.

I walk past one of the music classrooms (well, it was music when I was here) and see the small dude from the meeting and the corridor sat strumming a guitar. Huh, so he's a music teacher? Pretty hot. I stop myself from watching and go into my classroom, which is practically opposite his. I decide that I can play some music, so I go on Youtube and put the Smashing Pumpkins on. I turn it up not too loud, but loud enough for me to hear, and maybe the classroom next door but whatever. I sing along and tap my foot to the beat, not knowing that my door is cracked open slightly.

I hear a cute giggle from the doorway when I jump up and start to play air guitar and head bang, and an almost scream escapes my throat and I look up and see tiny dude. Fuck. That's definitely not embarrassing. I blush and pause the music, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah?" I ask quietly, still bright red and wishing that the ground would just swallow me up. He chuckles and shakes his head slightly.

"I heard you playing Smashing Pumpkins. And singing. You're really good. Um... nice air guitar by the way." He smirks and I roll my eyes. His voice doesn't sound like I imagined it. It's deeper. I imagined him to have a high pitched voice to match his small figure.  
"Thanks. I'm Gerard. Nice actual guitar by the way." I smirk back and he rolls his eyes.  
"You heard me?" He asks.  
"As I was walking past." I nod.  
"Right, well I'd better go. My lesson is about to start and I assume that yours is too." He says and I nod in understanding as he walks out. I still don't even know his name!  
I don't get to dwell on that for long, as the bell rings and people start walking in. I get my examples again and make sure everything is set up right. "Hi, I'm your new art teacher, Mr Way..." The lesson plays out pretty much the same as before, so I will spare you the details.  
There is, however, one particularly significant moment when there is a knock on my door. "Come in!" I call and the door opens less than a second later, and none other than the small music teacher walks in.  
"Hi. I was just wondering if you had any spare books? As in the ones students write in, this tall, this wide?" He asks, using his hands to show me the sizes he means. I can already tell that my cheeks have gone bright red again, and I keep thinking about the only other interactions we've had with each other. I haven't exactly made myself seem that great, have I? I've made a massive fool of myself. Shit.  
"Um, one second, let me just check out the back." I mutter, going into the store cupboard where all the art supplies are held. I find a few of the books he's after and walk back out, running a hand through my hair habitually.  
"They're all the ones I've got, sorry." I mumble, feeling my cheeks burn even more at the fact that he then smirks. Why do I have to be so fucking pale?  
"That's fine, thanks." He nods and walks out. I take a deep breath and try to calm myself down. It doesn't work.  
When I turn round to face the class, they're all staring at me with identical smirks on their faces. I ignore them and sit at my desk, trying to get his god damn smirk out of my mind. It doesn't work.

"You're blushing, sir. Do you fancy Mr Iero?" A girl shouts. Iero? That's a cool name. Better than Way.  
"No. I don't know him." I say shortly, annoyed that they're bringing it up.  
"So why are you blushing so hard?" Someone else says and I roll my eyes.

"Back to work. This is going to be graded." I say and everyone goes back to drawing, though they all chat and laugh amongst each other, probably gossiping about me. God damnit, why are people so nosy


	4. Chapter 4

When the day finally ends and the kids go home, I'm glad. Even though I have to stay another two hours, at least I can be alone now. I clear up the stuff that people were too lazy to and look through the work that people left behind. All of them were amazing because they were all top set 17 and 18 year olds. I smile, knowing that some of them could go on my displays around the room.

I end up going for a little walk, just around the building, because I know that I have nothing else to do. And maybe, I'll catch a glimpse of something. Or someone. It's weird, and I don't even know the guy, but I want to change that. I quickly make up some stupid excuse in my head and knock on his door. He looks up through the window and nods at me to come in. I open the door, not entirely sure why I'm so desperate to see him when I know nothing about him. I don't even know his first name.  
"I was just wondering if you had any... gluesticks?" I say dumbly, making me want to face palm. He smirks, standing up and taking a few steps closer to me.

"You're an art teacher, you don't need gluesticks they're all in your classroom. You just wanted to see me." He smirks cockily. I smirk right back, raising an eyebrow.

"Sherlock. Anyway, you did the same thing earlier." I point out. "When?"  
"In the lesson, when you asked for those books."  
"No, I actually needed those." He shrugs.  
"Liar. It's the middle of a school year. Who would be needing new books? And you don't use your ones that often, I remember that from when I used to do music." I grin triumphantly and rolls his eyes.  
"Okay, you got me. Maybe I didn't need them. But it was just to embarrass you, really. I knew you'd be thinking of earlier. You went bright red, pretty hilarious if you ask me." I roll my eyes, my cheeks heating up again. God damnit.

"Yeah yeah whatever."  
He changes the subject, "You used to go here?" He questions.  
"Yeah, that's probably the only reason they hired me. I'm not exactly qualified to be a teacher and every other job I tried, school or not, turned me down. Maybe it's because I'm too good looking. It distracts people." I smirk.  
"Cocky bitch." He rolls his eyes.  
"It's true though, isn't it?" I smirk wider, genuinely wanting to know what he thinks.

"What would you do if I said no?" He says, a cheeky glint in his eyes, though I see a slight pink tinge on his cheeks.  
"Well you wouldn't say it because that's lying and you go to hell for lying." I smirk.

"I'm not religious. I can lie however much I want." He counteracts.  
"Well anyway, you wouldn't say no." I go back to smirking.

"How do you know?" We must be having a smirk-off.

"Because if you really meant it you would have said it by now instead of stalling." I raise an eyebrow sassily and he looks like he is about to say something else, but then decides that he has nothing to say to beat that, and decides I'm right. Hah.

"Okay, maybe you are a little bit good looking." He rolls his eyes.

"Hmmm... We'll work on that. You're very good looking, by the way." I say nonchalantly and he blushes a bit more.  
"Well... I d-" Whatever he was about to say is interrupted when the door bangs open and startles me.  
"What the hell are you doing Gerard? I've been looking everywhere for you! You were supposed to be meeting me outside the gates but instead you're having a little mother's meeting." He says loudly. "Oh, hi Mr Iero." He adds on the end with a little wave. "

"Hi, Mikey." Mr Iero waves back and smirks when he looks at me. "Jesus christ, Mikey! You are perfectly capable of walking home on your own! You know I have to stay later anyway!" I say back, standing up and rolling up my sleeves again.

"You never told me you would be staying late! Anyway, it doesn't look like you're doing much, I thought that teachers had to stay late for important reasons." He glares at me, making me feel like I should be dead.  
"Am I not important?" Mr Iero (who I still don't know the first name of) feigns being hurt and Mikey stops glaring at me for a second.  
"That's not what I meant." He says softly.  
"What's all this shouting? I can hear it from upstairs!" Someone else has arrived and is stood behind Mikey. He has a killer afro.  
"Oh, hi Ray. I'm not entirely sure what's going on, to be honest." Mr Iero chuckles.  
"What's happening is that me and Gerard are going now since he thinks it's okay to make me wait for half an hour without telling me what he is doing!" Mikey says loudly, and Ray looks surprised. I bet they're not used to him being this loud. I am. We have fake arguments a lot. I know, what cool people we are.  
"Okay okay. I'm coming. Just let me go and get my bag." I roll my eyes and walk out the door.  
"Well I'm glad you're here, Frank, because I need to ask you about something." Ray says. Who's Frank? I'm startled when Mr Iero replies with, "Okay, what is it?" Frank Iero, huh? Cute.


End file.
